


【瀚冰】我可以單身但我嗑的CP必須結婚

by kanesilver



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF, 瀚冰
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 一名糕餅女孩的自白，偽記實向。





	【瀚冰】我可以單身但我嗑的CP必須結婚

**Author's Note:**

> 也算是沙雕歡樂向？其實我也不知道啦反正我自己寫得很開心哈哈哈哈哈。純屬娛樂，偏心大爺嚴重，千萬不要太認真。
> 
> 送給各位可愛的糕餅女孩！比心！

1

我的名字是——算了，我叫什麼在這個故事中從來都不重要，重要的是那個我引以為傲的身份——是的！我就是傳說中的糕餅女孩兒！高瀚宇X季肖冰這對驚天地泣鬼神寫作兄弟情讀作絕美愛情的CP粉！

嗯，這是一個關於他們倆的故事。

其實嗑真人從來都很艱難，我發誓當初我的好基友向我推薦SCI這部小糊劇的時候我還是抱著半信半疑的態度去看的，畢竟這種原耽大作的改編真的不好拍。看第一集的時候我是拒絕的，看第二集時就漸漸開始覺得，欸、這倆男主挺帥也演得挺還原的，到後來，越看就越覺得瞳耀鼠貓配一臉真的是一對神仙眷侶。

而每集最後短小又高糊的花絮又是另一番光景，在花絮中我嗑到的不是瞳耀糖，而是瀚冰糖——一個身材又好打戲又帥的絕世狼A一臉嬌羞地撒嬌是怎麼回事？牽著拍戲搭擋的手唱情歌是怎麼回事？在戲中穩得一匹睿智成熟的展耀一邊盒盒盒盒地大笑一邊大喊「出來吧比卡丘！」，耳朵無時無刻都紅通通的又是怎麼回事？

後來的後來，小糊劇在奶媽的努力下火了一把，各種營業資源漫天砸來，什麼有點漂亮喇、我真想不出來你有什麼缺點喇、我選老高喇，像是怕我們吃不飽似的，糖和狗糧大把大把的塞進來——看到狼狗奶狗無縫切換的高瀚宇我瞬間變成了高總女友粉，看到隨著年齡增長卻越來越軟萌的季肖冰我又搖擺成了大爺老婆粉，但每當看到他們同框 (無論是真實的同框還是在我腦內的同框)，我就知道其實只有CP粉才是我真正的出路。

反正在我回過神來的時候，我已經深深地陷於瀚冰這個深不見底的大坑底了。

還是正主一腳把我踹下去的。

都9012年了，我還是每天為著瀚冰的真情實感而流淚。

 

2

我還有另外一個身份，也是我現在的工作，就是一名化妝師 (這你們大概沒什麼興趣知道，但為了接下來的故事還是要姑且說一下)。

做這個行業已經有三個年頭了，大部份時間接的都是婚禮化新娘妝的工作，偶爾會有一些平面雜志或模特拍攝的工作進來，但要我說的話，我的夢想還是在演藝圈工作，為那些在鏡頭前揮灑汗水追逐夢想的人們加以點綴，使他們本來就閃閃發亮的模樣更加光輝燦爛——這大概是每一個追星女孩都有過的夢想。

所以當我的親戚不知道托了幾層關系介紹了一份演員雜志拍攝的化妝工作給我時，我是心動的。

聽我那親戚說，雜誌方這次有新的攝影風格想要嘗試，所以想招募新的化妝師而不是沿用原有的團隊。我一方面很想答應這份介紹，畢竟這次的工作對像可是貨真價實的演員，跟以往那些素人模特的檔次完完全全是不一樣的，這或許是一個我能接觸更多演藝圈工作機會的跳板，但另一方面，這種靠關係搭線才得到工作的事實又讓我不大好受，這是不是就證明了我的能力根本就還不到那個實力？

我向我的親戚詢問了更多關於拍攝的資料，了解清楚工作的要求。我的原則還是要靠實力說話的。

「那個拍攝的演員是誰啊？」

「季肖冰，你有看過他的劇嗎？」

「這份工作我接，麻煩你了。」

去你媽的原則，我的原則就是要把握一切機會偷貓。

 

3

看到大爺本人的時候，沒騙你，我呼吸都要停止了。

這是什麼神仙下凡的現場！！！！

世界為什麼可以容許如此完美的存在！！！！！

大爺就在休息室裡等待著化妝拍攝，他舒服地窩在椅子上，肩膀和腰彎成一個放鬆的弧度，略顯寬松的衛衣罩在身上，讓大爺看上去整個人更加暖暖軟軟的，胸口那只凶猛的英倫大雕此刻也彷佛變成了一只可愛的小麻雀。

應該是剛洗完臉吧，他的臉上和額角的碎發還沾著清爽的潮氣，在黑色衣服的襯托下他的皮膚更是白得發光，飽滿的額頭，垂下的眼簾和濃密的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，還有一直微微翹著的喵喵唇，額前的頭發被撩起，用了一個粉色的小夾子固定著，就像一只小精靈頭上悄悄長出的小角。

想日。

然而我並沒有DIAO，那麼日我也可以。

長年累月嗑CP練成的其中一個技能就是，無論腦中有的是多麼猥瑣齷齪的想法，我的臉上也可以保持著波瀾不驚——我就這麼抱著滿腦的黃色廢料，臉上牽起一個有禮的笑容，向季老師九十度鞠躬。

「你好，今天多多指教了。」和好聽的低音一起揚起的還有他溫柔的嘴角。你們懂嗎？當一直都像是在微笑的嘴唇真正地笑起來的時候，那是該死的有著多麼致命的吸引力。

我又再一次的鞠躬，比上一次把頭埋得更深，目的是要隱藏我那幾欲流出眼眶的淚水。

我大概是死而無憾了。

【季肖冰真的是神仙。】就把這句話刻在我的墓碑上吧。

 

4

把粉底液抹到大爺臉上的時候我覺得自己簡直就是這世界上最幸福的人——看見大爺素顏的一刻我真正的明白了什麼叫天生麗質，大爺的白是天生的，雙眼皮像是用黑色油性筆畫上去的深。在這樣的近距離下我能看到大爺眼下那淺淺的青黑色，一種心疼的感覺油然而生。大爺順從地把眼睛閉上，我把粉底和遮遐輕輕地往皮膚上一塗，他那輕微疲憊的氣息就被完美的掩蓋著，一睜開眼，一雙好看的眼晴亮晶晶的，撲閃撲閃地眨著，睫毛在臉頰上留下了一道扇形的陰影，短暫的停留，飛走，然後又重新降落。

這次拍攝的風格是春日。和沐春風，日光暖洋，這根本就是為了季肖冰量身打造的主題。我來接見這份工作的時候先向拍攝方和工作室提交了我的題案，是以櫻花為題材的妝容，主用色是淡淡的櫻粉，為了突顯成熟男性的魅力也使用了樸實的大地色，這種配搭配上季老師溫和乾淨的氣質讓他整個人看上去就更秀氣了。

替季肖冰上眼妝的時候，老實說，我緊張得都要抖成篩子了，只有那在我僅存理智中死守的專業素養讓我維持著手千萬不要抖。把大地色系的眼線畫到季老師睫毛根部時他似乎因為痕癢而在抿唇忍耐著，把櫻粉的眼影沿著眼線暈開，在眼角留下一個淡淡的光影再在眼尾隨著天然的弧度把粉紅抹開。告訴大爺眼妝已經完成的時候，他像是松了一口氣似的輕嘆了一聲，眉毛舒展開來，肩膀也明顯地放鬆起來，一副終於卸下重擔的樣子。

超—級—可—愛。

於是我忍不住了，「不好意思啊季老師，上眼妝感覺很癢很難受吧？」

被戳穿的季老師輕咳一聲，眼神迅速的瞄了我一眼 (那眼神的殺傷力就如同有人用力地往我心臟上開了一槍)，我看到大爺把手抵在唇邊，再低聲地開口，「啊、不好意思的是我才對，那麼多年了還是很不習慣上眼妝，讓你見笑了。」

然後我看到的是大爺那躲在頭髮後悄悄露出一角，沒有任何化妝品也變成了櫻粉色的耳朵。

在這一刻，我決定了，我要守護季肖冰一輩子。

 

5

就在我繼續欣賞大爺美——不、是繼續認真工作的時候，休息室門外傳來了一道很有活力的男性聲音，聲音從遠到近，似乎是正在很熟稔地跟大爺的工作團隊打招呼，模糊中我能捕捉到的資訊就是他剛在附近結束了戲劇的拍攝，所以到這裡來探大爺的班。

就在我覺得這把男性嗓音怎麼那麼熟悉，心裡一直狂念不會吧不會吧不會吧不會是我想的那樣吧的時候，咯咯兩下敲門聲後，那個不會吧就推開門進來了。

「大爺，我來了。」

「哎，你來了。」

我！的！天！啊！

是高！瀚！宇！！！！！！

臥槽！！！

是高瀚宇！！！！！！！

是高瀚宇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！

儘管我表面上還是維持著處變不驚的模樣 (也是我自以為的，可能實際上樣子也是慌得一逼)，但內心裡已經有千千萬萬只土撥鼠在開尖叫合唱團了。

姐妹們！！！！！

我嗑的CP在我面前同框了！！四舍五入就是在我面前上床了啊！！！！！！！

啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

講真的，要不是我的工作還沒完成我也舍不得離開季老師的臉，這一刻我只想衝到天台 (甭管這裡有沒有)裸奔去表達我此刻興奮又激動的心情。

高瀚宇戴著一頂墨綠的鴨舌帽，幾撮不安份的頭發在帽沿跑了出來，無疑是帥氣的，也多了一份不羈的感覺。他身上穿的也是一件跟大爺類似的黑色衛衣，大小卻恰如其分，剛剛好勾勒出高瀚宇鍛煉得當的身材，隨著他的身體動作甚至還能看到隱藏在衣服下肩膀和手臂的肌肉線條。

他顯然是對這裡的一切都極為熟悉的，無論是和工作人員之間親切的問候，還是無比自然就拖了一張椅子坐到了大爺身旁的動作，無一不在告訴我他們之間的這種探班行為肯定不是第一次。

神啊，你也對我太好了吧。真的，我死而無憾了。

【瀚冰是真的。】請把這一句加在我的墓碑上吧。

 

6

高瀚宇坐在了季肖冰旁邊，刷著手機，偶爾跟大爺搭幾句話，可能是礙於有外人在 (對，就是我，我真是個罪孽深重的女人)，內容都是有一句沒一句的閑聊，比如是在微博上看到了什麼好笑視頻，粉絲又送了什麼有趣禮物之類的。

而當我要替大爺上唇妝的時候，大概是因為大爺不方便說話，高瀚宇也安靜了下來，窩在他的椅子上繼續默默地刷手機。

男性的唇妝其實不用太誇張，特別是大爺這種唇色天生就好看的類型，為了配合這次的主題，我反而想把大爺的唇色調得淡一點，把嘴唇和皮膚的邊緣暈染得模糊一點，染出春日花瓣的感覺。

而讓我不得不感嘆的是，大爺的唇真是太他媽美了。

上唇有著優雅的弧度，那中間的起伏似連綿的山丘，又似溫柔的海浪，下唇比上唇更厚一點，也更飽滿一點，不用任何化妝品的點綴就已經帶著誘人的紅色，是柔軟高貴的天鵝絨，也是散發著醇厚香氣的紅酒。最要命的是那彷佛隨時帶著笑意勾起的嘴角，是溫和的笑意，也是勾人的性感。

啊——我好想在大爺的唇上跳蹦床啊，一定會彈得很高吧——

要不在唇上溜滑梯也行，你看那弧度——

我發現我開始嫉妒起大爺身旁這位正在專心刷手機的男人了——這麼一雙絕世美唇，你竟然親過了！難怪你說你最喜歡的就是大爺的嘴巴！

先不說在我腦海中他們兩人的嘴唇有過多少遍不同形式的親密接觸，在拍那場明明是人工呼吸卻非要說成是吻戲的時候，高瀚宇分明是嘗到了季肖冰嘴唇的味道——又是沙子又是海水鹹味的，你們到底是親得有多深啊？

光是這點我覺得我就有足夠的原因嫉妒高瀚宇了。

姓高的，來戰吧，我要來偷貓了！

「怎麼了嗎？」

低沉的聲音忽然響起，我從與高瀚宇的第八十八次大戰會合中回過神來，發現我的手拿著唇刷竟然就停在了季肖冰的唇邊，顯然是我想得出神而停住了動作。

靠！

「沒、沒事，哈哈，我就在想怎麼化會比較適合您。」面對季老師帶著疑惑和關切的眼神，我只好邊迅速恢復手上的動作邊打著哈哈糊弄過去。我心虛地往鏡子瞄了一眼，還好，鼻子和嘴巴都沒有流出什麼可疑的液體。

「已經快要結束了，季老師，我再在您的脖子上補一下粉就行。」為了避免在拍攝中臉部和脖子會有色差，我需要在大爺的脖子上也塗上一層薄薄的粉底，這我才發現，原來大爺的脖子上一直戴著一條項鏈。項鏈藏在了衛衣領子裡頭，只露出銀色的幼幼的一截。我把化妝品會弄到項鏈，特意問了大爺有沒有需要把它脫下來。

「沒關系的。」他笑著搖搖頭。

 

補上脖子的粉底和定妝粉是最後一個步驟，我滿意地看著鏡子裡已經完成化妝的季老師，額前的頭發被放了下來，略長的瀏海與睫毛交織著，沿著睫毛泛起的是淡淡的粉紅色，若隱若現的程度剛好使季老師的眼睛添上了溫和的氣息，像是一只無害可愛的斑比小鹿，但眼尾隱約勾起的一點紅卻又同時帶著成熟勾人的風情。嘴唇是吻過花瓣的顏色，一笑起來就會露出唇下整齊潔白的牙齒和尖尖的虎牙。我知道季老師天生底子就好，但那一刻我也不禁為自己的專業而感到自豪。

大爺也似乎是感到很滿意，他伸了一個小小的懶腰，眼睛微微眯了起來，活像一只食飽睡飽的貓。而他身邊的高瀚宇也終於從手上的手機抬起頭來，透過鏡子端詳著大爺的模樣。我忽然就覺得有點緊張，想要不著痕跡的通過鏡子偷瞄高瀚宇，看看他的反應，沒想到，我卻在那一刻與高瀚宇對上了眼神。

倏地就感覺到有一股寒意從背後一直往腦門上竄。

這、這是怎麼回事？

 

7

「不好意見前輩，我有一個袋子忘了在休息室了，我回去拿一下。」

拍攝的工作順利結束，大爺回去了休息室休息，我們這群幕後工作人員也在片場做著收尾工作，我正在收拾著我的化妝箱，卻發現有一個袋子怎麼找也找不到，應該是遺留了在休息室裡。

在走回去休息室的過程中，兩個男性聊天的聲音隱隱約約傳來，隔著大門他們談話的內容並不清晰，我只能聽得到模模糊糊的幾個單字，但這也無阻我知道房裡面是高瀚宇和季肖冰兩人的事實。

瞬間，我又想裸奔了。

啊！！！孤男寡男共處一室！！！

不就是做這樣那樣的事的最好時機嗎！！！！！

我懷著滿腦子鹹濕的想法 (或許還有臉上猥瑣的笑容)走到門前，兩人說話的聲音隔著木門依舊模糊，但安靜下來還是能聽得清楚的。就在我正想伸出手敲門之際，傳入耳裡的話語讓我猛然停住了動作——我分明聽到了他們在說有關於我的事情。

「那個化妝師以前沒見過啊，新來的？」

「嗯，雜誌方面為了這次工作招募的。」

「哦——她好像化得挺好的啊。」

我的心猛地咯蹬了一下——

臥槽！到底有多大的機率才能剛好碰上兩個你在地平線上最喜歡的男人在談論你的現場！！

但！是！！

這種再一次竄上來的寒意是怎麼回事！！！那個拖得長長的「哦——」是怎麼回事！！！

下一秒傳出的是大爺溫柔的聲音，就算看不到樣子，我也想像得到他在說出這句話時嘴邊的笑意，「哎，你該不會是吃醋了吧？」

「我當然是吃醋了啊！你看沒看到她看你的眼神啊，餓狼一樣！」

「你也有資格說別人了？是誰被人說眼神像餓狼先的？」

「我可不一樣！我可是——唔！」

「高瀚宇你小點聲！」伴隨著大爺這句話的還有高瀚宇支支吾吾的聲音，想必是被捂住了嘴巴。而沒多久之後，兩人談話的聲音混雜著嘻嘻哈哈的笑聲變得越來越小，也越來越遠，我這才發現，原來是我已經跑到了洗手間裡了。

我聽到了什麼！！！我到底聽到了什麼！！！！！！！

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！

狗子竟然因為我吃醋了那奶聲奶氣的投訴是怎樣啊而且大爺的反應也太可愛了吧——說起來我到底是何德何能呀可以讓狗子吃醋，餓狼一般的眼神我剛才的眼神到底暴露了什麼？糟了糟了我剛才的樣子到底是有多猥瑣多可怕才會讓狗子吃醋啊啊啊——吃醋了吃醋了狗子吃大爺的醋了我就知道他們的關系不一般，「我可是」之後想要說的是什麼啊是男朋友嗎是男朋友吧——

一瞬間在我腦海中亂七八糟的想法如千軍萬馬奔騰而過，但全部全部都離不開那個深深在我面前展露出來的事實——

瀚冰是真的！！！！

我嗑的CP是真的！！！！！！！！！

真的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！

天知道我放大慢放他們的視頻和照片多少遍，像偵探一樣一禎一禎的看著圖裡他們的眼神交彙、身體接觸，聽著他們話中的語調變化，如何因為對方的反應起伏著，如何因為對方的回應而忍耐不住笑意...就是為了這他媽的五個字——瀚冰是真的。我現在真的很想很想把我聽到的一切放上去超話與我眾多可愛的糕餅女孩們分享，但當我意識到這五個我做夢都想成真的字，真真正正的變成了現實的時候，我知道我是不能這樣做的。

很奇怪吧，知道了高瀚宇和季肖冰的真正關係之後，在如同狂風暴雨席卷而來的狂喜過後，我感到的，竟然是擔心。

其實他們的對話根本就沒有什麼實錘的內容，用友好兄弟之間開開玩笑這種拙劣的藉口搪塞過去也未必是完全不可能的事。但我可是從2018年就一直關注他們到現在了啊，我怎麼會相信那只是一種玩笑話？我不禁想到，要是剛才在門外的人不是我，而是其他有心人怎麼辦？要是有人借此抄作，甚至要脅他們怎麼辦？他們兩人都在圈中浮沉已久，SCI為他們帶來了名氣，要是在這事業上升的緊張時刻暴露了關系，被人打壓怎麼辦？他們要面對的壓力到底有多大？

真情實感的追星是要遭報應的。我深深明白了這句話的意思——

要不然，我怎麼會蹲在了洗手間的角落裡，呼吸不暢地喘著氣，心還緊緊地揪著疼呢？

在我意識到的時候，原來我早已經淚流滿面。

 

8

經歷過高興、狂喜、激動、興奮、內疚、擔憂、感動、迷茫等情緒的轟炸後，我總算是冷靜了下來——清醒過後的我腦海中倒是只有一個想法，那就是，我想為我的夢想，為了季肖冰和高瀚宇做點什麼。

我想讓他們知道，無論他們的處境如何，我也會永遠支持他們。我想讓這兩個美好的人，在一片逆流中艱難前進的時候，告訴他們，在你們身邊的除了有彼此，也有我們。

要用什麼方式表達我還真是苦惱了一陣子——我希望能向他們展示我毫無保留的支持，又同時不希望對他們做成任何負擔。

「高老師！」

我在走廊上叫住了正准備離開的高瀚宇，季肖冰不在附近，應許是還在休息室裡。高瀚宇的助理滿手都是物資，高瀚宇向她點點頭，示意她先走，走道裡一時就只剩下我們兩個。

「那個...高老師！我是SCI謎案集的粉絲，特別喜歡您和季老師，今天能看到您我真的是很高興、很驚喜！」

他笑了笑，「謝謝喔，請繼續支持我們吧。」

「還、還有！那、那個，我今天在網上看到了一句話，覺得特別有意思，特想跟高老師您分享一下。」

「哦？」高瀚宇挑了挑眉，饒有興趣地勾起了嘴角，「是什麼話？」

「就是——我可以單身，但我嗑的CP必須結婚！」是大可以當作玩笑一笑置之的網絡用語，但我知道的，你一定一定會懂的——

在那一刻，我看到高瀚宇愣了一下，然後忍不住噗的一聲笑了出來，繼而是爽朗的大笑出聲。

我盯著他的笑臉，緊張地握緊了拳頭。高瀚宇似乎是發現了我的緊繃，也很快收斂了笑聲，輕輕咳了一聲，但臉上明顯還是笑著的。

然後，就在我吃驚的目光中，高瀚宇從領口裡撩出了一條銀色的項鏈，在鏈子上穿著的，分明是一只閃著銀光的戒指。我瞬間就想到了在大爺脖子上的那截項鏈。

「這個嘛，我還是希望你可以不用單身，」高瀚宇在戒指上親了一口，「因為婚呀——我已經結了。」

 

9

真情實感的追星是要遭報應的。

但我願意。

【高瀚宇也是神仙。】也把這一句加到我的墓碑上吧。　

 

END


End file.
